1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner, a printer, and a copying machine to be used for a digital multi functional peripheral having, for example, a scanner function, a printer function, a copy function, and a network communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with respect to copying machines, an art in which copies of classified papers or the like are managed has been proposed. For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 06-22062, an art is described in which additional information such as the document name, the page number, and the like of an original are acquired by using radio wave from a code transmitter built in an original such as a classified paper, and the additional information is recorded on an image forming medium as the result of copying with respect to the original. However, in the art described in the above-described Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 06-22062, a data amount which can be recorded as additional information on an image forming medium is small. Therefore, the data which can be recorded as additional information on an image forming medium are limited to information, such as the document name, the page number, and the like of an original, whose amount of data is small.
Further, in the conventional copying art, an image on an original is optically read by a scanner, and a printer carries out image forming processing on the basis of image data optically read by the scanner. Therefore, when plural times of copying are carried out, the quality of the image as the printed result deteriorates due to the resolution of the scanner or the like. In addition, when a new original is prepared by processing the image on the original, it is necessary to cut and paste on the original by the hands, or to process the image data read by the scanner. Moreover, conventionally, when a printed matter and the electronic data relating to the printed matter are distributed, the printed matter and the electronic data relating to the printed matter must be separately distributed. Therefore, conventionally, it has taken time to separately manage the printed matter and the electronic data relating to the printed matter.